


Bienvenido

by Haru Niki (HaruNiki)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruNiki/pseuds/Haru%20Niki
Summary: Suga despierta luego de una larga siesta.





	

Sugawara Koushi se despertó un día viendo aquellas paredes blancas, un tubo transparente brindaba oxígeno a sus pulmones y una vía se encontraba conectada en su vena de la muñeca derecha, sus ojos se sentían pesados al igual que su cuerpo, podía sentir su cabello claro, más largo de lo habitual, cayendo por sus hombros, estaba visiblemente más flaco y pálido. Giró su vista a la mesa que se encontraba al costado de la camilla y pudo observar cartas, peluches, flores de varios colores en distintos floreros, portarretratos con fotos de él con su equipo de vóley o con su familia pero una de todas esas fotos llamó más su atención. Era él de niño sentado en la puerta de su casa disfrutando de un helado, a su lado se encontraba su amigo de toda la vida, aquel chico de cabellos oscuros y bellos ojos marrones.  
Koushi comenzó a sentir que su respiración se aceleraba y de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas que no podía detener mientras que su cabeza comenzaba a repasar las imágenes de aquel accidente como una película sin fin.  
-Daichi…-Susurro, su voz temblaba, se irguió en la camilla sentándose y escondió su rostro en sus manos mientras seguía llorando asustado. –Daichi…-Susurro de nuevo. No reparo en el sentido de la puerta abriéndose suavemente.  
-¿Suga?- Escucho que lo llamaban con cierto dejo de preocupación y miedo, miedo de que el chico enfrente suyo pudiera desaparecer como había desaparecido tantas veces en sus sueños.  
Koushi levantó la vista encontrándose con esa persona parada junto a la puerta mirándolo fijamente. No tardó mucho en reaccionar y correr hacía el chico que se encontraba en la camilla abrazándolo fuertemente mientras lloraba.  
-¡Suga! ¡Al fin despertaste, Suga!- El peli-claro respondió el abrazo, la voz de Daichi se sentía tan familiar y ahí fue cuando lo recordó y no pudo evitar reír un poco.  
-Podía escucharte, Daichi. Podía oír tu voz, tú me salvaste, tú me trajiste de vuelta a casa.-Daichi río incrédulo abrazándolo más fuerte.  
-Bienvenido de vuelta, Koushi…-Pronunció suavemente  
-Ya estoy en casa.- Respondió


End file.
